Quest:Garthrin the Great
. |Saga = Dreadstones |Diff = most difficult fight is 9+ at MR 75 |AS&P = true |Notes = This is technically a non-AG quest, but its prerequisites include an AG quest. }} Unlocking the Adventure This is the 2nd adventure in the Dreadstone series. You must speak to Thymbrak in the common room of the Goblinclaw Inn after obtaining , and agree to retrieve the other two. He will give you a to give to a woman named Silver in Talinus--who will reveal the location of Garthrin's Lair. Difficulty The most difficult battle is with the Walkthrough Meeting Silver The woman named Silver (Located in Iron Claw Weapon Market) that Thymbrak told you about, will ask for the Carved Wooden Cube in exchange for giving information on the location of the lair: * Give her the cube: ** she will reveal the location, and you part as friends. * Tell her you do not have the cube: ** Pay her 25,000 Gold, and she will tell the location. You part as friends. ** Refuse to pay, and she will give you the information for free. You part as neither friends nor enemies. Note: Parting as friends hints that she may come to your assistance in the future, but the nature of that assistance or any follow-up is yet unknown. You will then proceed to the lair. There is a rest area just outside the entrance, but it is not a SAFE location. Map of Garthrin's Lair Map Legend - See Special Locations below for more details. * E''': Entrance/Exit * '''1: Wall of crimson flame * 2''': Faceless statue with a narrow indent around its head * '''3: Skeletal Legion * 4 and 5: Iron door with complex symbols The location of the Mouldy Journal is NOT fixed - it is found at the first door you visit - even if you have already taken down all 4 walls of flame. During my testing I found it at each of the four locations, depending on which door I visited first. Special Locations Wall of crimson flame * Use Fortification (50+)/Elementalism (50+): **8 XP to Fortification or Elementalism, only the first time. * Try to Escape: . Faceless statue with a narrow indent around its head (suggestion: equip the crown then replace with usual head armour) * USE a Wood and Bone Crown (no hints) ** 16 XP to General Skeletal Legion * Attempt to sneak by: . * Stand and fight the Skeletal Legion ** There are at least 9 waves of 2-8 (each wave is random) chain-clad skeletons: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Between every few rounds, you will be raked with Skeletal Claws: *** Use Fortification (40+)/Necromancy (40+)/Shadow Magic (50+) **** 4 XP to Fortification/Necromancy, or 8 XP to Shadow Magic (all tested). *** Attempt to dodge the claws: ** 64 General XP for defeating all waves * Use Necromancy (60+) ** 64 XP to Necromancy. * After fighting off the chain-clad skeletons or defeating them with Necromancy, you face a Towering Skeleton: ** SW Corner: ** NW Corner: ** NE Corner: ** SE Corner: ** 32 XP to general and a Wood and Bone Crown after defeating the Towering Skeleton. Note: You can get more exp overall from fighting the Skeletal Legion than using Necromancy off the bat! Mouldy Journal Iron Door with complex symbols * Once all the flame walls are taken down, you can step through the doorway. ** Approach Garthrin *** Iron Lever: if you pull it, you will release Garthrin. He will ask you to take his hand and if you do: **** 384 XP to general **** 64 XP to All Skills and Powers ** Examine the chest... *** Open the chest: **** Dreadstone Notes: # If you take the Dreadstone first and then pull the lever, you get attacked by Garthrin, You can subdue or kill him - it doesn't seem to make any difference. # After taking the Dreadstone, you may leave from any doorway. Rewards * 8 XP to Elementalism (50+)/Fortification (50+) against wall of flame (first time only) * 32 XP to General for defeating Towering Skeleton. * 16 XP to General for using Wood and Bone Crown on a faceless statue. * 384 XP to General + 64 XP to All Skills & Powers if you take Garthrin's hand (only if you release him before taking the stone; otherwise he attacks you if you have taken the stone first). * 768 XP to General + 64 XP to All Skills & Powers upon completion. * 512 XP to General after returning to the Goblinclaw Inn and talking to Thymbrak. * Dreadstone There is an ethical dilemma here in that Garthrin's journal asks that he be left alone. Does this mean that the lever should not be pulled at all? You can leave without pulling the lever, but you don't receive the 384/64 XP. Category:Item Quests